Capturing a high speed video including fast motion typically requires the use of high speed motion cameras that utilize expensive charge-coupled devices (CCDs) or complimentary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) transistors that are capable of capturing thousands of frames per second (fps). However, such cameras are costly and have a limited capturing time window (e.g., a few minutes or hours).
As an alternative to using high speed motion cameras, various video compressive sensing (VCS) cameras have been introduced. Such VCS cameras enable reconstruction of high speed videos (e.g., equal to or greater than 400 fps) using an actual capturing of such videos at a low frame rate (e.g., 30 fps).
The available VCS cameras capture a video at a low frame rate by modulating the actual high speed video with a fast moving mask (e.g. a mask that shifts vertically or horizontally) or a dynamic mode decomposition (DMD) arrays. Thereafter, the VCS cameras utilize known reconstruction algorithms to recover the high speed video from a single coded (modulated) capture of the video using the low frame rate.
Similar to the high speed motion cameras, the VCS cameras are also expensive due to high speed coding implemented via a precise piezo translation or DMD arrays used therein.